1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retainers and, more particularly, to systems and methods for mounting devices using dovetail grooves and expanders.
2. Description of Related Art
Network devices commonly include non-compliant retainers, such as wedge locks, that lock circuit boards or other devices into position. These non-compliant retainers, however, do not allow for mounting of the circuit boards or other devices in a cantilevered state, such that the plane of the circuit board assembly or other device is supported only at one end or edge. Moreover, the network devices are not configured to allow for multiple wedge locks to be implemented in a coplanar fashion.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that improve the retention of circuit boards or modules in a network device.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention address this and other needs by using an expanding device, such as a wedge lock, to retain a processing module having a dovetail portion within a frame.
In accordance with the principles of this invention as embodied and broadly described herein, an optical processing device includes a group of processing modules, a frame, and an expanding device. A portion of each of the processing modules is configured in a dovetail shape. The frame is configured to receive the dovetail end of the processing modules. The expanding device is configured to lock the dovetail end of the processing modules to the frame.
In another implementation consistent with the present invention, a retainer includes a device having a dovetail-shaped portion, a frame configured to receive the dovetail-shaped portion, and at least one expanding device configured to compress the dovetail-shaped portion against the frame.
In yet another implementation consistent with the present invention, a method for retaining a device, having a dovetail portion, in a frame is provided. The method includes attaching at least one expanding device to the dovetail portion or the frame, sliding the dovetail portion into the frame, and expanding the at least one expanding device to retain the dovetail portion in the frame.
In a further implementation consistent with the present invention, a method for dissipating heat from a processing module, having a dovetail portion, to a frame is provided. The method includes attaching at least one expanding device to the dovetail portion or the frame, inserting the dovetail portion into the frame, and expanding the at least one expanding device to bring the dovetail portion into contact with the frame and allow for heat dissipation from the processing module to the frame.